


Just the Humidity

by Missy



Category: Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Beginnings, Developing Relationship, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Interracial Relationship, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiana and Lottie go skinny-dipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Humidity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle, The Princess and the Frog, Charlotte/Tiana,skinnydipping, ribbons

Lottie came up with her teeth chattering from the swampy bog. “It’s AWFUL warm out here,” she complained softly as Tia surfaced, tossing back her dark hair and letting out a relieved sigh. “Are all swamps this muggy?”

“Oh you won’t notice it after awhile,” Tiana chuckled, leaning back. Without further ado, she started to unknot the bow holding her camisole closed.

Lottie had been floating and – if Tia were to be honest with herself – mostly chatting to herself about how darned hot it was out there. She finally noticed what Tia was doing and paused. “I thought you weren’t hot.”  
Tiana’s curves were soft and beautifully sketched in the moonlight, as was her beautiful smile. “It’s just the humidity.” 

“Okay,” responded Lottie nervously. She contemplated her nude best frond or a mement before shrugging and undoing her own camisole. 

“Want to teach me how to backstroke?” Tiana asked. They moved in a silent circle about the pond, paddling with their feet like…well, frogs. 

“Honey, why’re you so shy?”

Lottie shook her head.

And, very quickly, very quietly, snuck her hand into Tia’s lap.

They paused and simply took a moment to breathe, as Lottie cautiously, impulsively, explored every crevice of Tia’s swollen labia.

“I don’t think that’s just the humidity,” Tia said.

“Nope,” responded Lottie playfully, just a moment before they shared their first kiss.


End file.
